What I Like About You
by Flavor Of My Heart
Summary: They had nothing in common, they thought. Awkward small talk, both loved Coulson. But suddenly Steve found a friend in Skye when she offered to teach him how to text. From there, it spiraled out of control. Steve Rogers/Skye.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know what this is. I've wanted to write Skye meeting the Avengers for a long time, but this isn't that. This is Skye/Steve bffls. All Avengers and MAOS characters will make an appearance in some form. This is set a couple years down the line, but none of the events in Winter Soldier are in this. There's also gonna be quite a bit of Skye/Coulson family fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to their proper owners.

They actually didn't like each other at first. Too different, and there was no understanding. He was a good guy and all, and he thought she was nice, but that was it. And that would've continued to be it if they didn't keep _running into each other_. She blamed Coulson for that. He was basically her foster father, and he and Steve were really close. They were bound to keep running into each other, and bound to keep running out of small talk too soon into conversations.

"Are you ever not on your phone?" he asked her at one party.

Skye scoffed. "If the party's interesting, or people want to talk to me. I'm not exactly the most interesting person here..." she trailed off, looking at Coulson, at May. Natasha Romanoff...Bruce Banner...Thor...and she couldn't forget Tony Stark.

Steve crossed his arms and nodded in understanding, which was bullshit because if he didn't look so closed off, he'd be one of the main attractions here. He was Captain _America_. "I don't get the appeal." He grabbed a drink off of the tray of a nearby waiter. "Of phones, I mean. You're...interesting," he corrected himself, looking ever so slightly embarrassed.

Skye put her phone away, smiling at him. "You don't have to lie. We don't have a lot in common, do we?"

Steve looked saddened by the fact. Not deeply, but just enough to be noticeable. Skye felt bad. She was one of the few people he'd talked to tonight, yet she knew they'd run out of material in minutes. "Just because we see the world differently doesn't mean you're not interesting. Besides, maybe we're only different on the surface. We don't _really_ know each other. Maybe we have a lot more in common than you think. We'd have to find out," he pointed out, eyes trailing across the room.

If it were anyone else, Skye would think he was hitting on her, or opening the floor for flirtation. "I mean, I work with a guy who flies around in a robotic suit. Don't be insulted if I'm not in shock because of a girl who plays with her phone," he laughed to himself.

"You also work with an alien," she added, nodding in Thor's direction. Yeah, the guy certainly had struggles adjusting to modern life, but he was handling it well considering. Skye finished her drink before coming in closer to Steve. She handed him her number. "You ever wanna learn why a phone is so interesting, let me know. Wouldn't want you to be too lost. Also, Thor's learning how to text. Don't be second to an alien," she teased. It wasn't flirting, and he knew it. This was her reaching out to a friend of Coulson. An acquaintance.

* * *

Skye hadn't actually expected Steve to call her asking for help learning how to text. The first few lessons were easy, but once he got the hang of it, he'd still call her over. Not even for actual tech stuff, but for other modern adjustments.

"She sent a winky face. But the text wasn't insinuating anything! What does that mean? Why is this so hard?" Steve bemoaned, staring at his phone as Skye helped herself to another beer.

They were in his apartment, and Skye never thought she'd be giving girl advice to Captain fucking America. "Dude, she's trying to turn it into a flirty text. Just go with it. You're in!" she sighed, swatting him on the back of the head.

"Hey! You're hitting a higher ranking agent," he muttered, making room for her on the couch. "I don't want to use...faces."

"Emoticons. Then don't. Texts are unique. Ask her out for coffee," Skye instructed.

Steve did as told, though he looked confused. She explained that yeah, coffee dates were actually a thing, sometimes. He got that, but it was a little different than the dating scene during World War Two. The text exchange continued as Skye looked around his apartment. Books everywhere. And the collection was dense, full of scholarly writings, comic books..everything. Man, the guy was smart. Punching bags...some broken, some not.

"She said yes!" Steve grinned, though he didn't sound surprised. Skye patted him on the shoulder, sipping from her beer. "Not too different from my day. Just a different method," he shrugged.

Skye laughed. He had texting under his belt. With his heart of gold and good looks, dating would be a cinch. Still, it wouldn't be hard to find other things to teach him. "She kinda looks like Cinderella," she commented, looking at the picture next to the contact.

"Who?" Steve asked. Skye grinned slowly.

* * *

"Did she just sell her voice for some guy she saw dancing on a boat?" Steve asked in disbelief.

Skye laughed. "Yes! She's sixteen, leave her alone. You don't wanna know the shit I did when I was sixteen," she muttered, tugging more of the blanket on her. She hadn't even realized the sun had set. She'd come over early in the morning to start educating Steve in all of the Disney movies he'd missed. He'd only ever seen the cartoons and Snow White. Tomorrow they'd do Pixar.

She had contemplated doing them in chronological order, which is what she'd done when she'd tried showing them to Thor, but she decided to just do it randomly, picking them out however she felt. And unlike Thor, who'd "Had enough of this whimsy" after four movies, Steve had loved it. He pointed out the stupid shit that went down, like he had just done during The Little Mermaid, but it also provided him with some nostalgia. At least, the earlier ones did. The later ones were just entertaining.

Finally, the Little Mermaid ended. Skye yawned and Steve turned to her. "You done for the night?" he asked. Skye shook her head adamantly.

"No! Bambi is next. But you have to put it in. I'm not moving." Steve blinked at her. "Right, DVD player is still too fancy for you," she laughed, getting up begrudgingly and putting the next disc in. When she settled on the couch next to him again, under the blankets, Steve smiled.

"You haven't been on your phone all night," he pointed out. Skye shrugged. It wasn't a huge deal. She really wasn't addicted to her phone the way everyone thought she was.

They settled back in the finish the movie. Skye watched Steve's face as Bambi's mom died, daring him to cry. His brow knit together, and he did look sad...but no tears fell. Impressive.

* * *

"Steve says you've hung out lately. Are you playing nice?" Coulson asked Skye. She shot him a playful glare as she spooned Lucky Charms into her mouth.

"I _always_ play nice!" she said, grinning. Coulson laughed, shaking his head. "I taught him how to text, helped him get a date with that Kate girl and now...we're friends I think? The Boy Wonder's actually kinda fun," she admitted. She sat up straighter then, a mischievous glint in her eye like she had the perfect line to tease him. Coulson sat back, preparing himself. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous that I get to hang with Cap? Your man-crush likes your daughter better than you?" she jabbed. Coulson laughed. Neither one of them were sure when they'd started referring to her as his daughter, but at this point they actually called her that and didn't correct people when they assumed she was.

"Yes, I'm terribly jealous," Coulson rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "He needs all the friends he can get. When he's alone, he becomes stoic...introspective. It's not bad, but when they guy's distracted, you really see a great side of him," he continued.

Skye had noticed that. There was Steve 'adjusting to life' Rogers, Captain America, Steve 'All by myself' Rogers at parties and then just Steve. When he opened up, it was something incredible. They sat in silence, taking in the morning.

"Oh fuck it," Coulson finally said, pushing his bowl of bran flakes away and grabbing the Lucky Charms, much to Skye's glee.

Skye's phone lit up. She picked it up, much to Coulson's chagrin. "Yo."

"Hello? Is this Skye?"

Skye sniggered. Cap. Of course. "Yes, Steve, it's Skye. Why didn't you text me?" she asked.

"I like calling better. We all have our own habits. What's a good place near me for a second date?"

"Did you try Google?" Skye suggested.

"..."

"Right. Okay, there's a bowling alley near you, but that's no fun because you're Captain America. There's a nice sushi restaurant near you. You'll get a new experience, and she'll have a nice time. Call for reservations. Here's the number..."

Coulson watched Skye with pride, also amusement. Steve thanked her and hung up. He got a second date all on his own. Homeboy was coming along nicely. She'd kill to see him try sushi for the first time, though. Maybe she could teach him to snapchat by then...


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's claim that she wasn't the most interesting person at Coulson's parties was a lie, Steve realized. She just closed herself off that time when their friendship bloomed. She was Coulson's foster daughter, and charismatic. She could work a room effortlessly, if she wanted. Tony adored her, they were surprisingly similar. As in, if you both left them and Bruce in a room alone, they'd both start poking him with sharp objects in hopes to test his limits.

She and Clint were surprisingly chummy, and watching her and Thor interact was hilarious. It took a while for Nat to warm up to her, but even she had a weird, quiet but nice relationship with the girl.

"I took you for a lot of things, but I didn't take you for a liar. You don't have to stand in the corner at a party," he laughed, watching her retreat again.

"Neither do you. You're Captain America, Steve. You could own this place," she smiled. Steve shrugged. He was just Steve Rogers. And yeah, he was a lucky guy. But this wasn't his scene.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he didn't chest. Yeah, he knew how to text now. He still didn't use his cell phone much. Didn't have need for it. He wrote letters a lot. To himself, to Howard Stark, to Peggy. To Bucky. He had a box under his bed overflowing with them.

Maybe that was why he never took Kate home. He didn't want to risk her seeing them, reading into him as she read them. Not many people were allowed in his apartment. Just Skye, Coulson, the Avengers and Fitzsimmons. And he was pretty picky about when they could come. It was a small apartment, but it wasn't just that. It was his space. His. He didn't want it regularly invaded.

The night, Coulson's birthday, was starting to wind down. Clint and Natasha had removed themselves to their own corner of the room, standing too close and probably making plans about where they'd crash for the night. Ever since New York, which felt like ages ago, Natasha didn't let Clint work alone. She didn't want someone like Loki in his head ever again. She was fiddling with the arrow necklace around her neck.

Tony and Pepper were lingering. Tony loved Coulson more than he wanted to admit. Thor had gone, as had Banner. Coulson's team was all still here, and Hill.

Coulson made his way over and ushered Skye away. She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek as she found Simmons.

"Happy Birthday, sir. I'm glad Loki didn't prevent you from having more," Steve said. That didn't come out right. He pressed on, waiting for Coulson's reply.

"Thanks. Hey, be careful with her, alright? She's tough, but when you feel the need to be closed off, which I know you will, she's gonna pry once in a while. She does that, and it's not bad, or malicious. You can't tear her down. Either let her, or turn her away. Just...be gentle," Coulson warned, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve nodded. He knew friendship with Skye was surprising, and potentially problematic but it was just...there.

"You have my word."

* * *

Of all the places Steve imagined himself on a Saturday, Disney Land was not one of them. He wasn't sure how Skye got them in, or why, but here he was, and it made no sense.

"Do you work at all anymore?" he asked. Skye rolled her eyes.

"We have the week off. We had a rough month," she murmured, eyes glazing over for a minute before she snapped back to reality, smile plastered on her face. She clearly had bad memories of the last month.

"Why Disney Land?"

Skye looked at the pamphlet, at the glimmering castle. She had mouse ears on her head, and had given the Minnie Mouse ones to Steve. He wasn't sure how she got them on him, but there he was. "I dunno. I had a fucked up childhood, never got to go to the place where dreams come true. It was built after you were a Capsicle. It's a pinnacle of 'Murican culture," she admitted. This was for her as much as it was for him, then.

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, following Skye as she all but skipped over to a churro vender. The park did have some small nostalgia, as well as things Steve couldn't have dreamt of even as a boy. He would've taken his kids here, if he'd ever gotten around to having them. Maybe it was better this way. Duty to the nation before duty to himself. "You wanna get a picture with Donald Duck?" she asked.

Steve rested his hand on her back as a group of rowdy, drunk guys stumbled by. Seriously? This early in the morning? "Later. Eat that and let's go on some rides," he smiled. Skye's face lit up like he'd just sat her in a room full of S.H.I.E.L.D computers with the passwords to everything. Steve couldn't help but smile and eat the pieces of churro that she broke off for him.

Steve was sure they rode almost every ride in the park. He wasn't sure how Skye was getting in the front of lines, but there she was. And she was right; he loved it. Roller Coasters may have just been the best thing since sliced bread. She promised to come back with her team and when they walked out, there was the Bus, waiting to take them back home.

"How'd you get May to agree to pick us up?" he asked.

"She's not _totally_ unreasonable," Skye smiled, patting Lola as she walked into the plane. Steve shook his head, jogging after her. Skye really was a talented girl.

* * *

"Do you wanna share a dessert?"

"Hm?"

Steve stopped zoning out and focused on Kate. She looked beautiful in the candlelight, green eyes aglow and blond hair curled perfectly. Her hand rested atop of his. It was their third date. Steve hadn't _meant_ to space out, but it happened sometimes. Kate, thank god, understood that. She just smiled at him, not annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Would you like to share a dessert?"

Something told Steve that the answer to that wasn't 'no' despite what his stomach was telling him. "Yeah, sure. What would you like?"

He let her order, not even sure what exactly she said. He was really having a hard time tonight. He had to fight off several panic attacks. This restaurant was modern. Sometimes he was fine with that, but now it made him feel painstakingly homesick, and his heart hurt a bit. Half of a fruit tart didn't exactly seem like dessert to him, but it wasn't a big deal and it made Kate happy. Besides, he wasn't really present anyway.

He felt bad. "Sorry about tonight. I'm not always this bad," he promised. Kate smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I know. You're recovering still. From...everything. Your job isn't exactly stress-free," she said delicately. Steve laughed humorlessly. That was such an understatement. He paid the check and they walked out hand in hand. "Back to your place?" she asked, still smiling.

Steve felt more panic seize him. Take her...back to his place. His safe space, with his personal objects...once he let her in he couldn't exactly shut her out. It shouldn't have been a big deal. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't control how he felt. So few people had been there, Skye had been the quickest in terms of how soon he let her in compared to meeting him. Nat was the only one who'd ever seen his bedroom and that was because he let her sleep in there when Barton was being treated for a bad gunshot. His mouth ran dry, looking for a polite way to say no, he did not want to go back to his place. "Or mine?" she inquired. Not much better, but Steve nodded, feeling his chest loosen up a little. Kate took his hand and stepped out in the street to hail a cab.

* * *

Steve made it through the night at Kate's without any night terrors. It was a miracle. He woke up before her (he rarely had anyone wake up before him, except for Tony but Tony didn't really sleep. So) and started to make breakfast. He hoped she didn't mind him poking around her kitchen but he figured coffee, eggs and bacon would make up for it.

He saw a can of Coca Cola and temptation won over him. He opened it, taking a swig. Instantly he spit it out, jumping when he noticed how far he sprayed it. He grabbed paper towels, sighing as he began to clean up. Coca Cola did not taste the way it did when he was younger. He kept trying it...but it just wasn't the same.

"Hey."

Steve looked up and saw Kate standing in the doorway...in his shirt. When did that happen? He shook his head, smiling at her and throwing out the paper towels. "Hi. I made breakfast. I don't know how you like your eggs..." he trailed off. Kate's features softened as he talked. She walked over to him, kissing the corner of his mouth as she poured herself some coffee.

"How late are you staying?" she asked. Steve looked at her apologetically. "Right. I'll, um, give this back to you..." she said as she started slipping out of his shirt. He grabbed her hands before she could finish unbuttoning it and kissed her.

"Keep it for a while. I've got this undershirt and a jacket, I'm good," he promised. Skye said that was something girls like. That was not different from his time, but having the reassurance was nice. Kate smiled as he wolfed down his eggs. He kissed her one last time before leaving her place.

Once he was outside, Steve realized he had three new texts, all from Skye. Partially just to drive her nuts, he decided to call her. He could hear her sigh of exasperation when she picked up. "Just. Text!"

"No can do. What'd you want?"

"Dude, where have you been? I even called your place last night, but you didn't answer!" Skye said.

"I was at Kate's."

There was a beat of silence, and Steve chuckled, imagining the look on Skye's face. "You were at Kate's house?"

"Yes."

"Nicely done, Cap! Look at you, you got all the smooth moves on your own,"

She talked to him while he walked back to his place, including mocking him for walking instead of 'biking or getting a cab or anything other than walking, you dork'. He heard some noises in the background and she said goodbye before hanging up. It was weird to think that Skye had missions of her own. Not because she wasn't capable (she was, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her safety the first time she hung up on him for a mission) but her team was so different from his, it was hard to remember they all worked for the same cause.

Steve smiled to himself. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: Alright, two in one day is good for a while. I'd love to hear from you! Did you like it? What did you like? Thanks for all of the interest!


	3. Chapter 3

Skye sat in the lab of the bus as Simmons drew blood from her. She hated these physicals, but if anyone was going to take care of her, she was glad it was Simmons. Fitz sat in the corner, making jokes to distract her.

"How's Steve doing?" he asked, giggling because he never got to call Steve by his first name, so he always acted like a child when he did.

"He stayed at his girlfriend's house last week. My baby's growing up," Skye said playfully.

Even Simmons chuckled a little at that joke before wiping at Skye's skin. She was done. "There! And you didn't even try to bite me this time," the other girl said wryly. Skye blushed. She knew shew wasn't the easiest patient in the world but Simmons always took such amazing care of her. Skye threw her arms around the other girl in thanks.

"Oh wait! You have to see the picture I took the last time we hung out..." Skye exclaimed happily reaching for her phone. She flicked through her photos before finding the one she was looking for. It was her, in Steve's apartment, with his Captain America shield. She'd sent it to Tony, jokingly asking if she could take Steve's spot.

"He let you touch his shield?" Simmons asked.

"Is that a code word? That's a euphemism isn't it? You did something dirty," Fitz blurted from across the room. Skye and Simmons burst out laughing and Skye showed him the photo, disappointment coloring the Scot's features.

"Your scar seems to be fading," Simmons quickly changed the topic. Skye nodded, giving a little half smile as she rested her hand on the gun wound. It hadn't bothered her since she had woken up from the gun wound, and now so many months - over a year, actually - down the line, she sometimes forgot about it entirely.

Skye hopped off of the examination table, grabbing her coat a pair of car keys. They weren't to her van, and they definitely weren't to Lola. She walked over to a third vehicle that was temporarily residing in the bus. The Acura 2012 Stark Industries Super Car. Not quite Lola, but at least Tony let her take the car out at all. But now it was time to return the car. Skye hopped in the car right as the hatch opened. She pressed her palm to the steering wheel, and once it recognized her, she drove out smoothly. J.A.R.V.I.S became the GPS, guiding Skye to Stark's house.

In fact, the man himself was standing in the driveway when Skye pulled up. She hopped out of the car, tossing Tony the keys. Tony gave her a hug before leading her into the house. "How was the car? Nice, right? And, as if you needed it, indisputable proof that I'm cooler than Daddy Phil," Tony said, his signature, quick humor was shining through. Skye laughed, shaking her head.

"It's nice, I'll give you that."

"And that text? I'm thinking I have Pepper redesign Cap's...spangly suit into a sexy ensemble for you. You're in, baby," he nodded, though she knew he was joking. She was no Captain America. But Tony still got a laugh out of her regardless. "Does Steve keep that thing in the apartment?"

"I dunno. I just convinced him to bring it so I could play with it," Skye admitted impishly. Tony held out his hand for a high-five. They were both...good with people, if that was the right way to say it. Charming, maybe?

"I, however, can take Steve's shield, and raise you one. Much like I did with the car, I'm about to outcool one of your friends, yet again," Tony promised, snapping his fingers. Skye didn't know what possessed him to do this, to show off to her and tease her, but she loved it. He held out one of the gauntlets of his armor.

"No. No way," Skye laughed. Tony shrugged, helping it fit her hand. She was in Iron Man's armor. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked suddenly, right as he was about to start instructing her on how to use it. Tony shrugged. "I thought Coulson was dead for a while. Now that I know he's not, I want the guy to have a happy life. You're basically his daughter, and when you're happy, he's happy. You're also a lot like me. A people person. And damaged. Kindered spirits, all that crap. Just shoot the damn repulsors," Tony shook his head, though he was smiling.

Skye refrained from getting misty eyes. She used her free hand to toss him her phone. "Take a picture."

* * *

"You're gonna have to work harder if you wanna impress me."

Skye dropped her phone into Steve's lap, grinning as he looked at the picture of her firing Tony's Iron Man repulsors. He laughed and handed her phone back to her. "How do you suggest I beat Mr. Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist?" he asked sarcastically. She loved his sassy side. Skye sat down on the couch, flipping through one of his many books.

"I bet your six pack is more impressive than Iron Man armor," she teased. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Walk on my back," he said.

"You're changing the subject, but okay," she laughed. Steve got off of the couch, laying in the middle of the floor. Skye carefully toed out of her shoes and stepped onto his back. She was small enough, and he was strong enough, that this only worked out the kinks in his back, instead of hurting him. After his workout regimens, it wasn't surprising that he needed her to do this. "Hard day?"

"You have no idea."

Skye felt a flash of worry in her, but she chased it away. He was fine. Mr. Super soldier was never anything other than fine, physically, at least. When she'd been walking long enough, she sat down on his back. "_Skye_, get off." Was the first Avenger whining? Oh, this was too good.

"You can sit up with me here. You're a superhero."

She heard a groan and then a low chuckle beneath her. Steve rolled over onto his back but held onto her hips so she couldn't move. Now she was sitting on his chest. Speaking of that six pack...

Man, he was a dork, he looked way too pleased with himself. Skye was used to wrestling. She did it all the time as a kid, she was a bit of a scrapper. But the idea of wrestling Steve Rogers was futile and it annoyed her to no end. He had an unfair advantage. This was too comfortable. She figured it was because he was built perfectly, he _couldn't_ be uncomfortable. "You gonna sit up or what?" she asked. Steve looked comfortable too. Again, built perfectly. He probably was fine anywhere. He moved Skye off of him (gently, like he was scared he would hurt her) and sat on the couch. He looked at Skye expectantly and she sat next to him, like always.

"What about you?" he said suddenly.

Skye jumped. "Um, what?"

Steve turned away from the television and back to her. "You're always seeking out stuff for us to do so I can experience things for the first time. What have you never done?" he asked.

Skye felt uncomfortable. She was an orphan, there was a lot she didn't do. "I've never gone ice skating," she said. Typical Skye. So many more serious things, but she goes for the lightest, the one that meant the least to her. It still was something she felt like she missed out on, but still. "What do you miss the most?"

Steve got quiet, the way she had done when he asked his question. This was the most serious they'd ever been together. "Everything...and not everything. It was just a different world...and it had a different pulse. It's like being on a different planet in some ways..." He started playing with her fingers, getting more and more lost in the dark part of his mind. "Peggy. Bucky. Howard. Can you imagine what it's like to wake up and meet the son of one of your closest friends?" he laughed humorlessly. "My whole world...my whole life, it's gone, Skye."

His eyes had darkened as he continued to speak. Skye took a shaky breath, squeezing his hand. "Not all gone. And it's a different life, a different world, but you still have a life. It's not the same, but it's still good," she promised.

Steve pulled her closer, and she knew the feeling well. The feeling that you needed to be near whoever was around just to prove that they were real and you were real and alive and okay. He also looked grateful for her words. "I needed something to believe in, to anchor me and my mind. I don't always see eye to eye with Fury–" Skye sniggered and even Steve smiled a little, "or the other Avengers, for that matter, but they all gave that to me. And you. And Kate...people matter."

Skye curled up next to him as she hit play on the Robin Hood DVD. The distraction helped him. His arm stayed on her shoulders for a while and she rested her head against him, just to let him know she was there. He was a part of this world, even if it wasn't his choice, but he was here and it was real. He'd be okay.

* * *

Skye woke up to her phone buzzing. She was on Steve's couch. Did she sleep there last night? She blinked against the sun. There was a blanket over her. He was...where was he? There was a note on the coffee table.

_Skye,_

_I Had to leave, but I left you a bagel. I'm sorry I didn't move you into the bed last night, I didn't want to wake you. _

_Thank you for everything,_

_Steve_

Skye saw the bagel on the counter. Toasted with peanut butter and bananas, just like she loved. She grabbed it and her jacket and called Coulson back. "Skye!"

"Hi dad. Coulson. Sorry. Tired," she yawned before biting into the bagel.

"Where are you?"

She explained what had happened and listen to him explain that she had to call and that Simmons had nearly had a heart attack when they were wondering where she was. Skye felt bad, she did. She had him pass the phone to Simmons and promised to devote a whole day on the bus to girl time to make up for scaring Simmons half to death.

"Things will calm down," Skye promised Coulson.

"You're juggling spywork and a social life. Nothing's gonna calm down. Enjoy it," he laughed. Skye grinned as she ran to a place for the Bus to pick her up. He could never stay mad at her, she realized smugly.


	4. Chapter 4

Six Months. He'd been dating Kate for six months. Six months and a day since the first time Skye came to his place. Six month exactly since his first date with Kate, and their first kiss. It felt like just days, in some ways. Now, Kate had a new job. She was writing for a newspaper. It felt weird to hear about such...normal things when Steve's life was something so different. He didn't think he'd ever have normalcy again.

"Do people even celebrate six-month anniversaries?" Steve asked Skye. She shrugged, pulling him across the street. "Where are we going?"

Skye nodded in front of her and he saw a pier. Okay...

"Nice place for an anniversary. I figure we scope it out, you make plans," Skye explained. "If you want to do anything at all. I mean...it's a big deal but it's not a _big deal_," she said. Steve nodded. She helped him so much, she probably felt like she was dating Kate too.

Steve crossed his arms as they walked across the pier. "Do you think I'm just dragging this relationship out?" Skye's head snapped up quickly. "I mean with Kate," he clarified. Skye laughed. She clearly knew what he meant. He found himself correcting himself unnecessarily around her a lot.

"I wouldn't call it dragging it out..."

"But?"

They stopped, walking over to the railing and resting on it. Skye laughed, shaking her head. "Calm down. Kate's great. You're great with her."

"But."

"Why are you so insistent, do you want this to be over? Steve, Kate may know about your history and issues but she doesn't _know you_. Let her get to know you, or else it will go down hill," she explained. Steve sighed. That was the hard part, opening up. He could take off the suit, but he was still covered in armor. He couldn't imagine letting Kate search the dark parts of his mind, or waking her up in the middle of the night with his night terrors.

"I guess if any night's the night to start letting her in, tomorrow's it," he agreed, ruffling Skye's hair. She ducked, laughing and took his hand to drag him to dinner.

* * *

Steve knocked on the door of Kate's pace, a bouquet of red tipped, white roses in his hand. He wasn't sure what people did to get the flowers to look like that, but they were nice. Steve, despite what people assumed, wasn't the type to go for big romantic gestures.

Kate opened it, looking absolutely gorgeous in a casual red dress. She pulled Steve into the house, kissing him gently. "These are beautiful flowers. Thank you," she said sweetly, looking through the cabinets for a vase. "Good day?" she asked.

"Yeah. Training, quick debriefing, I got dragged to a 'bowling alley'...and spent the rest of the day changing like ten times because for the first time, I was nervous for a date," he said.

Dating was hard, too. He'd never been interested when Bucky repeatedly dragged him out on double dates. Peggy was the first girl he _really_ was interested in.

"Who dragged you to a bowling alley?" Kate asked, laughing.

"Skye. I'm telling you, that girl has an adventure complex," he said, pouring Kate a glass of wine. He was just going through the motions, and he knew it. This wasn't what he wanted to be doing. It was like he was doing what he felt like he should've been doing. "She drags me to Disney Land, to restaurants...steals my jackets when she's cold...and she's the reason I first asked you out," he smiled at Kate.

"Sounds like you two hang out a lot," she said as she put a chicken in the oven. "I'm glad you have friends like her and the Avengers...I just wish-"

"That I would let you in the way I let them in? Yeah, I know. I'm working on it, I am. Kate, I'm still reeling from waking up, and that was years ago. I 'died' listening the sound of a voice that belonged to the woman I loved. She's now an old woman and I have no idea what I've been doing the past six months, pretending that I'm okay every time I have to see you," he sighed, running his hands over his face.

He hadn't meant to get all of that out at once. He had wanted to ease into it slowly, but he supposed there was no easing into the kind of issues he had.

"Are you even sure you're ready for a relationship?' Kate asked softly. Steve rested his hands on the countertop, wishing that this didn't have to happen.

"Other than being Captain America, I'm not really sure of anything. It kind of sucks to be more sure of a job or...an alter ego...than to be sure of yourself," he admitted.

Kate nodded, and then shook her head. She stepped forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You're going to walk out of here. You're going to go home. And you're going to feel bad about to night, because I at least know you well enough to know that. But you'll be fine. And I-I'll get over it. You're going to sort through your issues, I'm gonna sort through mine. But Steve, pretending that you're okay is not good. Go be with the people who know you. We shouldn't waste our time on a relationship that isn't...real, okay?" she stood on her tiptoes, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I was gonna start letting you in," he said. She quirked an eyebrow. "No...I wasn't. I wanted to, though. I'm just gonna..." Steve waved and headed outside.

Five minutes. He made it five minutes into the date marking six months of a relationship. And now he was alone. Kate was right. He didn't trust her, confide in her, let alone even want to confide in her. He didn't even love her, or anything close. Still, he was alone now. He had no friends except for the people he worked with. He'd faked a relationship for sixth months, and was able to pretend that he was okay when he was with her. He didn't want to be damaged. Now that ruse was taken away from him.

Steve finally made it to his door and moved to sit down on his couch. He dug into his pocket and found the copy of his apartment key he'd had made earlier in the day for Kate. He sighed and shoved it back in his pocket. She was right, though. He picked up his phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be on a date?" Skye asked.

"Not when you've been broken up with."

"...she broke up with you?"

"No. Yes. It was weirdly mutual," he explained, letting his head fall back. Skye hung up suddenly, and Steve felt alone once more.

It wasn't thirty minutes later that there was a knock on his door. "Cap, open up!" Skye huffed from the other side. He smiled to himself. Really? She came over here? She couldn't do this via her beloved technology?

Steve got up, letting her in. Before he knew it, her arms were around him in her best attempt at a bear hug. Considering the size difference, it didn't exactly work, but it still felt nice. She had a grocery bag in her hand that she set in the kitchen. "How're you doing?"

"Skye, I'm fine. She's right. I can't turn to her to pretend I'm fine. She knows nothing about me. She's never seen me adjusting to this world, she just hears the stories. I mean, I have a panic attack every time she wants to come over. I can't handle the thought of letting her in my space, so why should we be building a relationship?" he asked.

Skye just blinked up at him. "I didn't ask if it made sense. I asked how you were doing. No matter how much sense a break up makes, it doesn't make it any easier," she pointed out.

Steve deflated a little. She was right. She was always right. Skye rummaged around in the bag she brought. She pulled out a variety of candy bars...including ones that he remembered from back in his day. She picked out things just for him. Steve plopped down on the couch as Skye continued to rummage and unpack. He wasn't sure why she was so adamant about taking care of him, but he appreciated it.

"You let a lot of people wander into the parts of your mind that aren't happy. Sure, Kate's a loss. But you let a lot of people in, Steve. You're doing okay in that department," she assured him, bringing him a plate of actual, non-candy food. She brought dinner. Steve smiled at her, watching her sit next to him.

Steve started wolfing down the food, much to Skye's amusement. "Why are you...taking care of me?" he asked, not at all upset with the fact. Just confused. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, and wasn't even in bad shape.

"Since joining S.H.I.E.L.D, I've been taken care of by a lot of people. And I care about you. You may be okay but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a break from being so...lonely," she gave a half-shrug and a smile.

Steve stood up abruptly and went into his bedroom. He knew Skye probably thought that she did something wrong, but she'd see in a moment that it wasn't true. He pulled the box of letter from under his bed and sighed. Was he really about to do this? He felt Skye's gaze on his back, warm and concerned. Yeah, he was. He turned around and walked back out, setting the box on the coffee table. "These are mine. To me, to my friends I lost. I've never showed them to anyone. Maybe it's time I started sharing with a few select people. Like you said, I have to let people in before I can get better."

Skye gaped at him. Given the opportunity, Steve figured she would've dove right into the pile, tearing into his history, pain and thoughts. But she was just staring at him. "And you're starting with me?" she asked gently.

Steve nodded. "I trust you."

* * *

Skye poured over the letters quietly for hours, finally falling asleep with her head on the coffee table. Steve scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He pulled back the blankets on his bed and set her down. He contemplated crawling in next to her, but he didn't want to weird her out, and sharing a bed with anyone, even a friend, still made his skin crawl a little. His thrashing would wake her. Her breathing would seep into his dreams, and he'd start having terrors about her, too.

He pulled the blankets over her and walked back out into the living room. He turned off the television, thankful for the quiet. She hadn't asked him about anything she read in the letters, and he was grateful for that. She absorbed it, instead of using it as a tool to pry. He was glad he showed them to her, and he was also terrified. When she awoke and remembered what she read, would she look at him the same? Would she pity him? Fear his complex sadness and grief?

Steve pushed the thoughts out of his head like he always did and settled down on the couch to sleep.

It felt like his eyes were barely closed when fear gripped him. His mind was plagued with images of plunging into the freezing ocean, of Chitauri killing his friends both past and present. He could feel himself screaming but couldn't wake up.

"Steve! Steve!"

He bolted upright, watching Skye scramble away. He panted, feeling clammy and cold. "Skye...I'm so, so"

"Don't be," she interrupted his apology. She crept forward, taking his hand in hers. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe, you're home," she murmured, reaching forward to brush his hair out of his forehead.

"I'm not okay," he admitted. Skye yawned, shaking her head.

"You're more than okay. You're strong. And I'll be here if they come back," she insisted gently. And she was. The rest of the night, if any terror gripped him, Skye was there, her hand in his and her voice soothing. He knew she had learned how to soothe night terrors because she'd had them before, and she probably learned how to calm Coulson after his. He didn't want to be another burden for her, but she didn't seem to care. She didn't abandon the people she cared about, and somehow Steve had found himself on that list, too.

When it was finally morning, Steve found the copy of his key and pressed it into Skye's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye was loving the sounds of her fingers striking keys on her computer. It helped take her mind off of the fact that she was narrowing down a list of safe houses that belonged to a rising terrorist group.

"Remember, the grass on his boots was specific to this area..."

"Simmons, I know," Skye said gently, laughing. She loved how Simmons fretted over every little detail. In all honesty, younger Skye probably wouldn't have been able to stand her, but really the two girls were opposite in perfect ways.

"Right, right, of course. Terribly sorry," the other girl said, trying to stifle her other comments.

One location ruled out...then two more...then another...then...

"Got it!"

She smiled triumphantly as the computer finished her program, pinpointing the best location to find the rest of the organization. "Some abandoned warehouse in the Middle of Nowhere, Pennsylvania. Really? An abandoned warehouse? Is this the cliche terrorism group?" Skye muttered, scribbling down the address on a pad of paper.

"Time to go!" Skye shouted.

* * *

"You cheated!"

Skye grinned, lifting her beer to her lips and giving a little shrug. "Did I? Or do you just suck at pool?"

Fit pouted, lining up his next shot. He really did suck. This was their way of winding down after a mission. A successful mission. Simmons left only an hour ago. May, too, had left. Coulson was in the other end of the room, trying to give Skye space to talk to Fitz without feeling like he was hovering, the dork.

She watched Fitz sink the ball this time. She clapped slowly, earning a playful glare. "Be grateful I put up with your shenanigans. You'd have no one to play with," Fitz said.

She rolled her eyes, lining up her own shot and sinking it in perfectly. "I could totally teach Steve to play. And May secretly loves it."

"Ah, good old Steve," Fitz chuckled, grabbing his beer. "I never figured you had a type till I saw a picture of him near a picture of Ward."

Skye's face seemed to burn, though the blush didn't show. She remained focus, sinking another ball. "I don't have a type," she grumbled. "It's not my fault my friends are nicely muscled," she laughed, regaining her composure. "Speaking of 'type'...ask Simmons out already, man," she said coyly.

Fitz joked and spluttered on his beer. "I-What?"

Skye sunk yet another shot. "From the day I set foot on the plan I knew you had the hots for her. If you two don't get together soon, the tension will explode the lab. Do you want that?" she grinned teasingly. Fitz was beet red.

She loved teasing Fitzsimmons about each other. She really just wanted them to get together already. They were both worried about ruining their friendship, and that the other didn't like them in return. It was stupid, and Skye couldn't wait for them to be adorable together, and someday have science babies. Not that she was rushing them in that department. She wasn't. At all. She sunk the last ball on the table, turning to Fitz triumphantly and waving her empty beer bottle in his face. "Lost buys us both a drink!" she said, watching Fitz roll his eyes, though he was smiling and walk over to the bar.

Coulson took the opportunity to slip over to Skye. "Nice job cleaning up. I'm gonna head back to the bus. You coming on tonight?" he asked. She almost asked where else she would be, but then she remembered that now twice she'd stayed at Steve's house instead.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Game night?" she asked hopefully.

Coulson laughed and shrugged, giving a small wave as he walked out. Skye never figured she and Fitz would be the last ones standing. She sat down at a high table top, waiting for Fitz to come back. It only took him a moment and she smiled in thanks as he slid her beer to her. "You know, when we were first on the Bus, I had a crush on you," Fitz laughed.

Now it was Skye's turn to choke on her drink. "Really?"

Fitz nodded, though he looked surprisingly unembarrassed. "Yes really. A pretty girl who could tech-speak and was nice and funny? I was like a schoolboy. It went away though," he promised. She believed him. He treated her like a sister now. Still, it was believable, thinking back on it. It would explain a lot of their interactions early on.

"Oh how things have changed," she smiled softly. Fitz raised his glass in cheers to that sentiment.

* * *

Skye was sitting on Steve's floor, leaning her back against his legs. She was reading through the last of his letters. They were deeply personal. The ones to Bucky hurt, the ones to himself were painful and hard to get through. The ones to Peggy were so personal that Skye almost felt bad for reading them. But he'd asked her to. He wanted her to see this part of him, so she'd oblige.

These were his feelings, his memories...accounts of what he did, thought and felt during the war and as Captain America for the first time. It was a hacker's dreams, in some ways, like she was hacking his mind. In fact, it was better because she had permission. This time she was given the password.

She rolled her neck, stiff from hours of staring into her lap. She jumped a little as she felt hands on her lower neck. "Whoa, hey there. Calm down. You walk on my back to ease my pain, I figured I could return the favor," Steve laughed. She leaned her head back, looking at him. He wasn't even looking at her, just at the television. Skye readjusted, and Steve started working her muscles.

She could tell he was being super gentle with her. Yet it still felt good, and worked. "My team started taking down a terrorist group the other day," she mused. "What has Captain America been up to?"

Steve laughed, and that was all the answer she needed. He reached for a soda. He wasn't drinking tonight. He rarely did. The first time she came over and helped herself to a beer, he informed her that he couldn't get drunk. If anything, that sounded like it made drinking more pleasant. He agreed, but he also said it could make him abuse it more. It would never affect his mind, but if he kept that fact a secret, he could use 'drunk' as an excuse. And the gluttony that could come from freely drinking wasn't something that appealed to him. Skye understood that, honestly. She was finding that Steve Rogers may have been complex, but at least to her, he wasn't hard to understand at all.

She put away the last letter back in the box. "You were really extraordinary, Steve," she smiled.

"Were?"

"Are." She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. He probably knew what she was doing anyway. After all, they knew each other fairly well.

They sat in silence, Skye staring at the pile of letters she read, and Steve still massaging her sore shoulders and neck. He changed the world, Steve Rogers. Gave it hope when it had none, and ushered in an era of superheroes. But here he was, massaging the shoulders of a reckless hacker, turning to her to cope with every painful thing that had happened to him. They certainly were an odd pair.

* * *

The call came at seven, right when Skye was about to leave Steve's. Alarms were going off in his apartment, and both of their phones were blowing up. Skye was seized by terror as she grabbed her phone, answering it.

"Skye."

Coulson's voice. It was breathless and worried. Skye felt her mouth go dry. "Coulson, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, where are you?"

"I'm at Cap's, where are you?"

"I'm with May. The terrorist group...they're onto us. We stumbled onto something vastly larger than we imagined. I'm giving you direct orders, Skye. You do not leave Steve's apartment until you get another call from me, okay?"

Skye was trying to catch her breath, her heart racing. She could barely process his words. "No, I want to help!"

Coulson was silent for a second. She could vaguely make out May whispering to him. Skye squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the world for whirling around her. She just wanted to be with them. "Skye, you can't. We're not even going after them. We're going to a safe house. All of us are splitting up, going somewhere safe. Stay where you are, _please_," Coulson was begging her. He was as scared for her as she was for him. Finally she nodded, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay. Promise me you'll be safe, too," she murmured. He asked her to pass the phone to Steve and she could here Steve's 'yes sir' and 'you have my word' resounding in her head. Her team was under attack. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Finally the phone was back in her hands. "Be careful. I love you," Coulson said. Skye returned the sentiment affectionately before hanging up. She looked at Steve, embarrassed by her watery eyes, and shaking. He pulled her into a warm, secure hug. Oh how the tables had turned. Now he was the one comforting her. She didn't want to know what Coulson had told him. She didn't want to think about the fact that her team was _spread over the world_, hiding out.

Skye was a brave girl. She wanted to be out there. She could be brave if she was fighting. But hiding? Being cooped up? It caused her to panic, and it caused her fear. She collected herself, looking at Steve. "I guess I'll be crashing for a few days," she murmured.

Steve nodded. Skye ran a hand through her hair. She could do this. She could stay here. And if worse came to worse, at least she had a super soldier protecting her, right?

There was a thump outside the apartment door and Skye's heart jumped into her throat. Steve pushed Skye behind him, and threw open a door, grabbing a gun. Skye cringed as he pulled open the door, pointing his gun in a shadowy figure's face.

A/N: I'm not completely happy with the way this came out, but I think it works. I promise the next few chapters are much better. This is the set up! Plus cliffhanger! :O Kind of.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All I'm gonna say is excuse my attempt at Russian, please.

"_bozhe moy_, Steve, put the gun down!"

"Nat?"

"Put. The. Gun. Down!" his friend repeated, looking frustrated.

Steve lowered the gun, pulling Natasha into the apartment. She had to have gotten a call. Why was she coming here? As of a minute ago, this was now under lock and key. Skye's team was under attack? He had to protect her.

"I expected a warmer welcome," she sighed. At this point, Skye had collected herself. She looked less afraid and that loosened the worry in Steve's chest. "I was nearby when I got the call. I've been under lockdown before. You'll need extra food, which I brought, and I got Skye a few changes of clothes. I'm only sorry I couldn't do more," she shrugged, pushing the bags across the counter.

Steve hadn't even thought of that. He didn't usually keep a lot of food in the house, and they wouldn't be able to leave to go grocery shopping or out to dinner. Natasha's phone buzzed again. Steve and Skye jumped at the noise, earning an affectionate eyeroll from the assassin. "I have to go now. Clint, Stark and I are the strike team, we're going to take this group out," she promised, disappearing as quickly as she came. Steve closed the door, locking and bolting it.

He turned to look at Skye for the first time since the news broke. Concern swam in her eyes. She was going to be okay. Coulson had made him promise to protect her, and not to let her leave. He also warned Steve that Skye might get night terrors. She tended to have those when she knew that a team member was in danger.

He didn't know what to do. She'd been there for him countless times, and now that responsibility rested on him. Would he fail her? Steve pulled her over to him gently, wrapping his arms around her. She was so small compared to him.

"She's out there, with Barton and Tony, saving my team's ass," Skye grumbled against his chest. Steve laughed, letting her go. He rested his hands on her arms, looking down into her eyes.

"Just this once. I'd rather have you have to hide a little while than be...gone," he pointed out gently. Skye's eyes softened when he mentioned that. Plus, with a team like Nat, Barton and Stark, the op would only take a few days, at most. At least that's what Steve hoped. Steve let go of Skye once more, going to the bags of grocery to unpack them. "Huh. Nat bought dessert..."

Instantly Skye's face lit up and she grabbed for it. "After dinner," he scolded playfully. He knew he had to try and keep the situation light. He didn't want Skye to feel scared.

* * *

"I'm going to marry Natasha," Skye sighed happily, scooping triple-chocolate mousse into her mouth.

"Are you now?" Steve chuckled.

Skye nodded. "Mhm. I'm thinking Spring wedding. She can go strapless. It'll be hot. I'll look gorgeous too, of course. We'll release a hundred doves," Skye laughed to herself.

Steve liked the sounds of Skye's laugh. He let the conversation lull for a minute. Skye's gaze turned to the window, looking out at the city. "Do you think they're all okay?" she asked quietly.

Steve didn't have to ask who she was talking about. He had no way of knowing, and she knew that. Any reassurances he would give would be empty. Sighing, Steve set his dishes on the coffee table, looking at her. "I have no idea. I just know that they're all very smart, as are you. They'd know where to go to be safe," he reminded her softly. Skye nodded, staring at the floor and playing with the hem of her shirt. Her team was like family. She'd be a mess if anything happened to them. Skye was unable to be fazed by anything that happened to her, but as soon as someone she loved was in danger, she was jarred.

"I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, swallowing. "This is gonna sound weird, but I promise it's not. You're a big guy...too big for the couch. And you have night terrors, right? It helped you when I was here. What if we just both stayed in your bed," she asked slowly. Steve knew she was propositioning him or anything. In fact, Coulson's words about Skye's own nightmares echoed in Steve's head at the moment. It would probably be better for them to sleep near each other, so they could comfort the other.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Just don't kick me in your sleep," he smiled. Skye's face lit up when he agreed to her plan. They cleaned up the dishes and got ready for bed.

While Skye was in the shower, Steve debated over what to wear to bed. Sometimes he just wore underwear, or pants. Would that be weird? Would it be okay? He settled on a tank top and sweats. That'd be good. He was fairly surprised about how...calm he felt. Skye was sleeping over? No big deal. Perhaps it was because she already spent a good deal of time here. He'd already let her in. He'd showed her letters, given her a key. This was nothing compared to that.

Skye came out of the shower, looking tired. She must've felt drained from worry. She was only in a little tank top and her underwear. Steve tried to avert his eyes. Didn't Natasha buy her pajamas? No, considering he'd found out that she and Clint both only wore underwear to bed, he wasn't surprised at all that she forgot pajamas.

It wasn't that she looked bad - anything but - it was that he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He sucked it up, pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. He settled in like he did every night, but tonight there would be a smaller girl on the other side of the bed. Her body radiated warmth and Steve instantly felt comfortable. "Thanks for this, Cap. Means a lot," she murmured sleepily.

* * *

It was one am when Steve was woken up by little whimpers and yelps from Skye's side of the bed. A nightmare. He blinked his eyes open, feeling panic seize him. He'd always been the one with nightmares, and now suddenly it was his turn to soothe and comfort.

"Skye...Skye!" he said just barely loudly enough to awake her. Her eyes flew open and she seemed to start, her breath going uneven. Steve rested a hand on her arm, stopping her from bolting out of the bed before she realized what was going on. "Skye, it's me, it's Steve," he promised her.

Skye's eyes, big and wet and beautiful, looked up at him. "Make it stop," she murmured, still reeling from being in the throws of her terror. Steve froze as she asked him what he'd screamed into an empty apartment countless times.

"I'm gonna try," he promised. He rolled over, pressed his chest to her back and wrapped on arm around her. He tried to keep it loose, but she pulled it tighter around her. As Captain America, Steve paraded around with an impervious shield. Now, he was Skye's shield.

She slept through the night. And so did he, for that matter.

The next time he awoke, he was blinking against the warm morning light. He felt some confusion fill his mind as he realized his legs were tangled with someone else's. His arms were wrapped around...Skye, that's who it was. He suddenly remembered his situation. Looking down, he saw Skye's head on his chest. He smiled, relaxing again and feeling content for a second. His hand, which lay on top of hers, shifted and he wove their fingers together idly.

That's when he really remembered who this was. His eyes opened once more and Steve slowly and gingerly disentangled himself from Skye. It was quite a process, but he managed to do it without waking her. He didn't leave the bed, however. He didn't want her to panic if she woke up alone.

"Why'd you move?" she grumbled sleepily. Perhaps she wasn't as asleep as he thought. One of her hands found it's way to his shirt, tugging on it like she was trying to pull him closer. "You're comfy."

Steve laughed softly. "I'm gonna go make breakfast and see if we were contacted by anyone."

He wasn't uncomfortable having woken up with Skye snuggled against him, but the fact that it felt so natural to him _did_ freak him out a little. He looked at their phones, praying that someone had called saying that she was safe. No such luck. She was still in danger. A lump grew in Steve's chest. He tried to call Nat. It went straight to voice mail. "Darn it all."

"Darn?" a tired laugh came from the doorway. Steve turned to see Skye trailing into the kitchen...still in only a shirt and underwear. Steve fumbled with his phone a little. He'd never seen that much of his friend. He just didn't want to make sure he was seeing anything she felt...private about. And she also looked good.

"Looks like we've got to stay here all day," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Skye's smile faltered only a little. At least she was safer here with him. He was Captain America. If anyone found out where she was, he'd fight for her.


	7. Chapter 7

The first morning Steve's apartment passed with ease, in Skye's opinion. She couldn't bring herself to acknowledge to him that he curled around her to protect her from the nightmares, but he knew how grateful she was. He had to know.

Steve's apartment was small. The kitchen was open, so it was basically one really large room that flowed from kitchen to livingroom. Then there was the bedroom. One bathroom, and one den. So they didn't exactly have a lot of room to avoid each other here. Not that she wanted to avoid Steve, but if either of them suddenly found themselves yearning for alone time, it'd be hard to come by.

So they started to kill time by playing games. It started with cards, and then moved to board games. Skye waited for a call from Coulson, but it didn't come. She tried to focus on anything else, but it was getting harder and harder.

"Man, this sucks! I hate being cooped up," she groaned.

Steve just laughed. Skye raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Why was he laughing at her? Was there something funny about her quickly setting in cabin fever?

"Skye, you used to live in a van," he pointed out.

Skye almost got embarrassed, but stopped at the last second, becoming indignant instead. "Excuse you, I lived there by myself, not crammed in with some super soldier. And I've gotten used to the bus," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm. So. Bored!" she said, half-whining.

Steve shook his head, smiling. He was putting up with her pretty well. She was surprised that he hadn't gone stir-crazy yet. Steve got up, pulling her with him and they started making dinner. That would work. It would entertain her for a little while. They rummaged around the groceries that Natasha had brought and quickly through together a meal fit for a hacker and a superhero.

Once that was done, Steve grabbed a book off of his shelf and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and Skye sat down. "Hey, I said entertain me," she teased.

Rolling his eyes, Steve smiled and began to read aloud. Eventually, Skye's head was in his lap as he read, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She climbed out of Steve's lap and walked into the bathroom, slipping into her makeshift pajamas. When she walked back out, she paused, leaning on the doorframe. He was still reading, in his head now, looking serious and stoic, though there was a flicker of happiness in his eyes. It was beautiful.

"Let's go to bed," she called, not even registering how natural the phrase felt on her tongue. Steve let out another small laugh before making his way to the bedroom. It was funny how he didn't say much, but communicated perfectly to her with small gestures, a change in his eyes or little noises. She understood him perfectly. Not always, but usually.

That was how the first day stuck in his apartment went; filled with boredom and cabin-fever, but also their friendship.

* * *

By the afternoon of the second day, Skye thought she was going insane. She needed to get out of this apartment, or at least do something interesting. She needed fresh air, and sunlight and _anything_ other than books and board games. She was also going insane worrying about her team. "Steve, what if they're-"

"Don't. Don't even put the bad thoughts out there," he reminded her, handing her a sandwich. Skye nodded, but there was still a lump in her throat.  
"I'm gonna go shower, try not to get into trouble, okay?" he grinned, walking into the bathroom.

Skye wanted to scream. Now she was bored, crazy, and alone. Great. She sat down on the couch. She started channel surfing boredly. She'd never wanted to be returned to the bus more than this ordeal. Not that she didn't like Steve. This was just completely ridiculous.

Steve took impossibly short showers, probably something he got used to when he was in the army, and suddenly he emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his glass of water and walked into his bedroom to get dressed out of his pajamas, even though the day was over half over.

Skye swallowed thickly. She'd been cooped up in this house for over a day now, and Steve was...well, he was a super soldier. He was flawless. She drank in the sight of his body in the micro second between the counter and him closing the door behind him. There was no harm in looking, right? She'd been stuck with him for too many hours, this was okay. Understandable, even. She hadn't even realized that her breathing had shallowed a little. Skye shook her head.

She was being creepy, she had to cut it out. Her phone rang and Skye ran for it.

"Coulson?"

"No such luck."

"Stark," she sighed. It was good to hear from him, after all he was after the people who were after her team. "How's it going?" He wasn't Coulson, but at least she could get information from him. She could hear Steve singing as he got his clothes on and she rolled her eyes, smiling to herself.

"Good. Terrible. I don't know. Look, we're almost done. Hang in there, okay? I'm not sure when we'll be done with this. You okay?"

Skye sighed once more, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yeah I'm...fine. Just ready to be out of this place," she said.

She could hear Stark's hesitation. Like he wasn't sure what he could say. "You'll survive. Cap's not so bad," Stark laughed. "Okay, I gotta go. Stay sane for me."

With that, he was gone. Skye felt her heart sink. So little news and information to go on. It was killing her. Steve came back out, clothed this time. He walked over to her bag, pulling out DVD's. They'd been saving those, so they wouldn't run out of options too quickly.

"Guess it's time to break out the movies," he smiled sympathetically.

* * *

The morning of the third day, Skye found herself tangled up in Steve again. This time he hadn't removed himself from her. She blinked her eyes open, moving her head to look up at him. She realized that the reason he hadn't moved was because he was still asleep. She snuggled closer to his warm, safe body. It was impossible to be stressed or scared this close to Steve.

She felt him stir ever so slightly. She looked up at him once more, but her 'Morning Cap' got stuck in her throat before she could get it out. His own eyes opened slowly, blue-green meeting her deep brown. Her bare legs were still tangled with his, their arms also woven together. Her tiny frame was pressed against his muscles and Skye felt dizzy in this moment, bathing in the morning light.

Cabin-fever. She was stuck in a one bedroom apartment with this guy for three days straight. People were bound to go insane, she thought. Her fist tangled in his shirt, eyes still not moving her gaze from his.

She licked her lips. "Day three."

Steve nodded. She didn't think twice before lifting her head that much higher, pressing her lips to his. She expected him to freeze against her, but after a milisecond, his hand was tangling in her hair and he was receptive as she deepened the kiss. Any guilt she felt she crushed down because she was fucking going insane. Skye was pretty sure they were getting more tangled, if at all possible.

A man who'd been frozen for seventy years, and learned his dating game in the 1940s certainly managed to kiss like a man from 2014 and Skye was _not_ complaining.

Suddenly there was a noise aside from little sighs. Her phone. Her. Phone. Skye bolted out of bed, running to her phone and answering it. "Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Skye...?"

"Coulson!" she exclaimed gleefully, forgetting about that fact that she just made out with one of her best friends.

"Hey. You okay? You know what, never mind. They did it. Skye, we're safe. We're gonna bring the bus to you. You're officially free from Cap's place," Coulson laughed.

That was when the crashing realization and awkwardness fell on her. Shit. What had she just done? "Uh. Great. Be there soon. See you then." She hung up, chewing on her lip and turned around. She jumped when she saw Steve there. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"So...that was Dad. I mean Phil. I mean Coulson. We're all clear...so I'm just gonna...grab my pants...and go," she said slowly, wanting to die a little with every word. She can't believe she just kissed him. She just ruined everything. "I'll, um. I'll see you around, Steve," she murmured, slipping into her pants. She started towards the door, looking back at her once.

Steve didn't say anything, just looked at her. She shook her head, taking a deep breath and fleeing the apartment before she completely destroyed every grain of their friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay.

Steve sat in his apartment, by himself, eyes closed and hand around a beer that could never get him drunk. He could still smell Skye in his apartment, and he was sure it was in his mind because she'd left a week ago. They hadn't talked to each other since she bolted. It made sense. They were both busy people, and what do you say when you kiss someone like that?

Steve wasn't even sure how he felt about it. It could ruin their whole friendship. It would complicate everything. It would make him distracted...but was distracted really so bad? He certainly hadn't stopped the kiss.

Really, the one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Skye back. He hated sitting at home alone. That was a new feeling.

Steve was about to try and work the DVD player when he heard a knock on his door. He wished he could say that he calmly walked over to the door, but he couldn't. He scrambled.

"Natasha?"

Steve tried his best not to sound disappointed. Romanoff was standing there, not Skye. And that was fine. Maybe it was even good. She quirked an eyebrow, sliding into his apartment quickly. He closed the door behind him, crossing his arms and turned to face her. What as she doing here?

"You've basically been sitting alone in your apartment for too many days, in between your missions. So. I need you to tell me what's with the brooding," she said matter-of-factly.

Steve laughed. Natasha cast him a look. Oh. She was serious. He flopped down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. "You're stuck in a one bedroom apartment for three days with your gal pal Skye and you start moping?" she continued.

Steve shook his head, and then immediately nodded. "Yeah...three days in a one bedroom apartment with Skye...she kissed me. And I...didn't not kiss her back," Steve admitted.

Natasha didn't look surprised in the least, which troubled Steve. She seemed to sense his reaction and smiled. "What? You want me to pretend I didn't see that one coming? 'Gee, Steve, you kissed Skye? The girl you're practically attached to the hip with kissed you? I'm so surprised! You guys totally had no romantic or sexual tension at all!' Give me a break, Rogers," she laughed.

Looking at his beer, Steve couldn't decide how to react to Nat's words. She was teasing. But did that automatically make her wrong?

"So our friendship was always a dead end."

"Shut up, Rogers. You've basically been dating her, instead of dating Kate or anyone else. You guys go out for meals, you moved dates with Kate so you could experience new things with Skye. So now you're at an impasse. Kissing does not ruin a friendship, _trust me_. But now you get to make the decision. Do you let it go, and keep the friendship the same? Or do you go get the girl? There's not really a wrong answer, only what makes you happy," Natasha muttered.

Steve didn't exactly agree with her logic, but it was hard to find a fault in it. Mostly because she was offering him a choice. It just wasn't a choice he wanted to make. He didn't want things to change between him and Skye. He also knew that somewhere inside of him was a longing to kiss her again. But did that mean it was smart or good to consider that an option?

* * *

Steve glided around the ball room of a nameless hotel, watching Stark mill around. It was his party after all. Granted, from what little Steve knew, Tony was a different party-animal now than he once had been. Still, it was nice, and Tony was clearly enjoying himself.

"This is quite the event," Steve smiled.

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "Small stuff. Though...you never know what can happen at a party. If you play your cards right," the other man smiled, looking past Steve. Steve turned around and noticed Skye drifting by Coulson's side, looking bored and alone. Was Stark looking at her? Then he noticed, even further behind her was Kate.

Steve turned back to Tony, who was gone. Which girl was Tony talking about? How did Kate even get an invite to this thing? Steve shook his head, walking over to the bar and ordering something a little stronger than beer. He spotted Skye, alone, in a corner of the room, tapping away at her phone. Smiling, Steve grabbed his drink and walked over to her.

"Are you ever not on your phone?"

Skye jumped, but when she saw who it was she smiled. "Long time no see, Cap."

Too long, Steve thought. But that was both of their faults. Both too afraid to pick up the phone and call or text. Too afraid to think or talk about what had happened between them. "Let's dance."

Skye gave a little half grin. "I thought you don't dance," she replied, slinking back into her corner.

Steve shook his head, setting his drink down and extending his hand to her. "I just need the right partner."

There was recognition in Skye's eyes. She'd read that in one of his letters to Peggy, no doubt. Heard him tell the story. She fit her hand in his as he led her to where others were dancing. They didn't meet each other's eyes at first, just moved together fluidly. She looked amazing tonight, in a black dress with her hair all curled. Steve wouldn't have ever been able to believe he'd get a dance with a girl like Skye when he was a boy. He felt the same with Peggy...

"I'm sorry. About that morning at your house," Skye shrugged, and he finally looked at her.

"No. Don't be. I...kissed you back. And maybe it happened because we wanted it," he pointed out, shaking his head. He pulled Skye a little closer. It wasn't intentional, but now that she was there, he liked it. "I-I enjoyed it," he admitted.

Skye smirked. "Of course you did." She was doing it again. Joking to cover up the emotions she didn't want to express. She was open, usually. So he knew she must be really conflicted if she was covering it up. "Steve, you're a superhero. I'm...an agent. Kind of. I guess. People like us don't always get happy endings." So that's what was bothering her? Steve opened his mouth but she barreled on. "And we need all of the friends we can get. I don't want to lose one in case we didn't work out that way," she said softly.

He wasn't surprised that she felt this way, even though Skye was amazingly optimistic more often than not. Her favorite person in the world, Coulson, had lost his dear cellist because of this business. Steve had lost Peggy. Banner...lost himself. The list of things Nat and Clint gave up was probably miles long. She had reason to be cautious.

"You can use that logic to argue why we should try, though. It's the most frustrating internal debate ever," She huffed. Steve laughed, spinning her.

"I can't give you an answer. Nat all but told me to go get the girl but I don't know if I can do that. You make the final call, Skye. The only thing I know is that I want you back in some form. My apartment's lonely and empty without you. It's doesn't feel like home as much," he told her.

A different look clouded over Skye's face. She'd been looking for a place to call home all of her life. And she found one at S.H.I.E.L.D, with Coulson and his team. But perhaps it never occurred to her that she, in turn, could be home for someone else. A small smile took over her face, making her look even more beautiful.

The song ended and Skye took a step back. "Let's go back to friends. If that isn't working...we'll see. We gotta keep this 'honesty policy' thing going. But friends first and foremost," she nodded.

Steve couldn't decode how he felt. Elated. Disappointed. Relieved. All he could do was smile tightly and nod. Skye moved to walk back over to Coulson but he gently caught her arm first. "Hey. Come over tomorrow night. I had a girl teach me how to text recently, but I think I need someone to teach me how to work the DVD player," he said, his smile growing more genuine.

Skye laughed, wrapping her arms around Steve in a warm hug. "I'll be over at five. Have beer."

He watched her walk away, feeling just the least bit dissatisfied with how the evening turned out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The chapters tonight are short so I'm posting two. This is the second.**

On a level from impulsively joining S.H.I.E.L.D to walking into Ian Quinn's apartment unarmed, how bad was telling Steve that they should just be friends?

In reality, it was probably not even severe as impulsively joining S.H.I.E.L.D. In Skye's mind? It was almost worse than getting shot in the stomach. Twice. It was one of those situations where it worked for the first couple days. Weeks even. They could sit, talk, drink and watch movies like they always had.

But once you've kissed someone, and the urge to kiss them was still there, mundane activities...changed.

Taking Steve out to try something new? Consisted a lot of them awkwardly trying to reinforce the fact that it was, in fact, not a date. That wasn't something either of them had ever worried about before. Cuddling? Fine, but Skye was pretty sure butterflies were not part of friendly cuddles. And definitely no more sharing beds. Little touches and stares that had once been purely playful now made Skye...feel things. It made her heart flutter, and she'd smile involuntarily, like some idiot.

But she absolutely, positively did not want to date Steve.

Except that most of her did. But she was fighting it! And she was doing a damn good job, if you asked her.

Steve had a nasty habit of showering. Not that cleanliness itself was a problem, oh no. It was just the journey from the bathroom the the bedroom, wherein Skye could see him shirtless and be reminded, once again, what she was resisting. It was like being the kid standing outside of the candy store, saying 'nah, I'm good with a granola bar'. It was killing her. She was sure she was moodier because of it too, and she hated taking anything out on her team.

Mostly because anytime she got it in her mind to just give up and tell him she needed more, all of her fears came crashing down. One of them getting hurt. Having to go away for a long mission. Even the thought of them being bad together kept her from doing anything. Despite how hard it was at the moment, Skye absolutely treasured her friendship with Steve and didn't want to alter it. Though she supposed it was a little too late for that. Still, a break up would only make it worse, probably. And Skye wasn't sure if that was something she wanted to gamble. She'd already taken a huge risk by kissing him.

She was being mature for once, goddammit. And how was she being rewarded? With sexual and romantic frustration.

* * *

"You, Miss Skye, are a hypocrite!" Fitz's voice resounded in the lab.

Skye shot forward, covering her mouth with his hand. She wondered if he was childish enough to lick her hand. She'd done it to him before when he'd tried to silence her. When he'd settled down, Skye removed her hand.

"Why the hell am I a hypocrite?" she demanded, offended. She had just explained, kind of, her dilemma with Steve. She didn't need to be insulted by the tiny Scot. "Jerk."

Fitz smiled smugly. "All this time you've been teasing me for not asking Jemma out, but you and Steve have been practically dating for months and yet as soon as one of you makes a move, you chicken out!" he said.

Skye rolled up her magazine, hitting Fitz on the back of the head with it. "What is it with you girls and hitting me on the head!" he whined, much to Skye's amusement.

"We haven't been...practically dating."

"Save it sister. Triplett asked Simmons how long you two had been together, and that was months ago," Fitz stated.

Skye was nearly pouting in her corner. He was wrong. She had come to him, expecting Fitz to be rational and turn her away from the idea of her and Steve working at all romantically. But apparently he couldn't do that for her. "Since when have you not gone after what you wanted?" Simmons asked from the doorway. Skye jumped. She hadn't known that the other scientist had been listening.

"It's a new thing I'm trying out. It sucks," she grumbled. "Uh, how much did you hear by the way?"

"You refuting that fact that you and Rogers are already nearly a couple and all after that," Simmons said idly as she rummaged around the lab. Skye felt even more embarrassed.

Did everyone think this?

She didn't want to be pressured into dating Steve Rogers, but it felt like everyone was just telling her what her mind had been telling her for days now. She didn't even have to date him. They did, however, need to admit out loud that friendship may be be a viable option for the time being. Maybe they'd have to cut ties, maybe they'd have to start kissing more. Skye wasn't sure. But she knew what had to be done.

* * *

Skye knocked on Steve's door, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She needed to talk to him. She needed to explain why this friendship was so hard. Maybe they'd end up together, maybe they wouldn't, but they needed to stop pretending. She just hoped that she wasn't the only one struggling, or else this would be infinitely more awkward.

The door opened, and there was Steve, looking way too good in a white tee-shirt and jacket. This guy. "Hey, Steve," she said, pushing past him and into his apartment. She'd never been one for manners, really.

The next second felt like an hour. She turned around, facing him, with her thoughts scrambled around in her brain. Did she ease into it? Did she just blurt it out? She needed to google this: How to tell your best friend you might be falling for him without ruining your friendship. Finally she took a breath, opening her mouth to start this horrendous, nightmarish conversation.

"You're nothing like Peggy."

Skye was taken aback by Steve's comment. "Uh...yeah. Look, Steve-"

"No, me first. Okay? Please?" He asked, looking kind of desperate. Skye nodded, hesitant. "You really are nothing like Peggy. Of course, you're both strong women who work for S.H.I.E.L.D but you are very different people."

Skye nodded once more. She knew that. What was his point here? Was he against dating women who weren't Peggy? Was he accusing her of something? She couldn't follow his train of thought, for once.

"I wouldn't change you for the world. For god's sake, I've let you in. You have a key. You've become some weird, wonderful crutch."

He had some grand point, she could tell. He wasn't one for speeches, unless it was something great and heroic, but she could see him gaining momentum. She wasn't sure where this was going. A magnificent declaration of friendship? That would make her plan harder. She didn't mean to be so impatient, but she was. She didn't want to listen to this. She _had_ to tell him what was going on, otherwise this whole thing would be one big mess.

Steve stepped a little closer. "What I'm really trying to say is...when I crashed, I lost my best girl. And I think it's time I got a new one," he said.

Skye blinked up at him slowly. Was he...saying what she thought he was? "That's old fashioned language, but you know what I mean," he finished. Skye nodded carefully, but didn't move other than that. He was still waiting for some kind of response.

Honestly, Skye felt kind of dumbstruck. She couldn't bring herself to let go of the counter and move towards him. For once in her life she was frozen, and unsure of herself. She licked her lips, looking up at him. She took one step forward, shaking a little. "Kiss me."

It was the least she could do to acknowledge what he'd just told her. Friends wasn't working, not now. Not with all of these feelings bottled up. This may have been an accident waiting to happen but, as expected, _Skye didn't care_. It was hard to when Steve pushed one hand into her hair, pulling her close to him and kissing her the way they'd both wanted since the morning in his bed. One of her hands curled around his neck, trying to get him as close as possible.

"Does this mean-"

"Don't ruin the moment," she growled, smiling up at him. Steve laughed and she pushed onto her toes, kissing him again. She tugged on him, encouraging him to back her up against the counter as they got lost in each other for a moment.

She wasn't going to tell any of her team yet. She didn't want to see their smug faces. They didn't get to win. Then again, she was the one liplocked with Steve. Hands down, she was the winner.


End file.
